Imp Commander
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Imp Zombie |ability = When an Imp hurts the Plant Hero, draw a card. |flavor text = He's got a bit of a Napoleon Complex. Obviously.}} Imp Commander is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability gives the zombie hero a card every time an zombie does damage to the plant hero, including this zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When an Imp hurts the Plant Hero, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He's got a bit of a Napoleon Complex. Obviously. Strategies With For a 3 zombie, Imp Commander can be quite tanky and hard to defeat. He has decent health and can fight back. However, Imp Commander's main role on the battlefield is to set up an Imp-powered "draw engine", allowing the player to quickly draw additional cards and maintain hand advantage. For this to work, however, the player will need to have a steady source of Imp cards on their hand. and Impfinity are good candidates for achieving this task: The former has Vimpire and Loudmouth, two solid Imps that can aid others as well as hold their own in battle, while the latter has Imp-Throwing Gargantuar who can quickly swarm the field with Swabbies. Toxic Waste Imp thrown into a deck like this can really make an impact, as he will get Deadly. Hot Dog Imp can attack the plant hero directly using his Strikethrough, guaranteeing a card per hit (except if the plant hero blocks). Neptuna can also use cards such as Camel Crossing to keep this and other Imps alive. Using will also benefit greatly, as Imp Commander is also a zombie. Using a combination of this and Imps can easily provide a decent strategy for any Sneaky zombie hero. Lurch for Lunch is useful on this zombie, as if it hits the zombie hero, the player will draw an extra card. Against If you see this zombie on the field, quickly destroy him with a powerful plant or a trick that deals four or higher damage. Additionally, try to block all lanes if there are Imps on the field, so that they (except for Hot Dog Imp) cannot damage your hero, thus preventing him from drawing cards. Gallery Imp Commander statistics.png|Imp Commander's statistics CommanderCard.png|Card Imp Commander DeadlyH.jpg|Imp Commander with Deadly trait LookGold.png|Imp Commander drawing a card CommanderAttack.png|Imp Commander attacking FrozenCommander.png|A Frozen Imp Commander DedCommander.png|A destroyed Imp Commander Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's new look.jpeg|An Imp Commander on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar (note it's lacking its hook and pirate hat) Imp Concepts.png|Concept of Imp Commander and other Imps CommanderWhack.png|Whack-a-Zombie being used on Imp Commander LawnmowerDestroyingImpCommander.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Imp Commander 4ImpCommandersH.png|Four Imp Commanders on the lawn GlitchedGrayImpCommander.jpg|Glitched gray Imp Commander deadly-duo.png|Two Imp Commanders with Deadly Old H_ImpCommander.png|Imp Commander's statistics Imp_Commander_card.png|Card Receiving_Imp_Commander.jpeg|The player receiving Imp Commander after losing a level Plants vs Zombies Heroes (10).jpg|Choosing between Imp Commander and as a price after completing a level Trivia *He is seen piloting the . This may be the cause of his title, Commander. *His description mentions the term Napoleon Complex, named after Napoleon Bonaparte, which describes a theoretical condition occurring in people of short stature. **This references the prominent short stature that all Imps possess. **In addition, it could also nod to this zombie's hat, which bears a resemblance to Napoleon's hat. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies